


[Podfic] the danger of intimacy

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Addiction, First Kiss, First Time, Garak's usual paranoia and fear of intimacy, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Episode: s02e22 The Wire, slight references to ASIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Garak apologises after the events of The Wire, and Julian invites him in for dinner. Neither of them can decide whether this is a good idea.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: [Podfic] dangerous sentiments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] the danger of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the danger of intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841537) by [pyrrhic_victory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victory/pseuds/pyrrhic_victory). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/01.%20the%20danger%20of%20intimacy.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/01.%20the%20danger%20of%20intimacy.mp3) | 48 MB | 1:10:24  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.-the-subjectivity-of-pain/01.%20the%20danger%20of%20intimacy.m4b)  
  
| 81 MB | 1:10:24


End file.
